The Twelve Days Of Christmas
by Himitsu Yume
Summary: THe Yugioh cast sings the 12 days of christmas in ayugioh version


Yugi: On the first day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:   
  
A Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Tea: On the second day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:  
  
(Shivers) Two Peircing Glares  
  
Yugi: And a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Kemo: On the third day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:  
  
(rubs side) Three Slamming Kicks  
  
Tea: (shivers) Two Pericing Glares  
  
Yugi: And a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Mokuba: On the fourth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me: Four Big Hugs  
  
Kemo: (rubs side) Three Slamming Kicks  
  
Tea: (shivers) Two Pericing Glares  
  
Yugi: And a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Pegasus: On the fifth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me: Five Crazy Lawsuits!  
  
Big Five: HEY!  
  
Mokuba: Four Big Hugs  
  
Kemo: (rubs side) Three Slamming Kicks  
  
Tea: (shivers) Two Pericing Glares  
  
Yugi: And a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Joey: On the sixth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:  
  
(grumbles) Six Puppy Remarks  
  
Pegasus: Five Crazy Lawsuits!  
  
Big Five: HEY!  
  
Mokuba: Four Big Hugs  
  
Kemo: (rubs side) Three Slamming Kicks  
  
Tea: (shivers) Two Pericing Glares  
  
Yugi: And a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Tristan: On the seventh day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me: (yawns) Seven Long Lectures  
  
Joey: (grumbles) Six Puppy Remarks  
  
Pegasus: Five Crazy Lawsuits!  
  
Big Five: HEY!  
  
Mokuba: Four Big Hugs  
  
Kemo: (rubs side) Three Slamming Kicks  
  
Tea: (shivers) Two Pericing Glares  
  
Yugi: And a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Mai: On the eigth day fo Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:  
  
(holds up cash) Eight wads of cash  
  
Tristan: (yawns) Seven Long Lectures  
  
Joey: (grumbles) Six Puppy Remarks  
  
Pegasus: Five Crazy Lawsuits!  
  
Big Five: HEY!  
  
Mokuba: Four Big Hugs  
  
Kemo: (rubs side) Three Slamming Kicks  
  
Tea: (shivers) Two Pericing Glares  
  
Yugi: And a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Ryou: On the ninth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:  
  
Nine Evil Snicerks  
  
Mai: (holds up cash) Eight wads of cash  
  
Tristan: (yawns) Seven Long Lectures  
  
Joey: (grumbles) Six Puppy Remarks  
  
Pegasus: Five Crazy Lawsuits!  
  
Big Five: HEY!  
  
Mokuba: Four Big Hugs  
  
Kemo: (rubs side) Three Slamming Kicks  
  
Tea: (shivers) Two Pericing Glares  
  
Yugi: And a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Ishizu: On the tenth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me: (chuckles) Ten Humiliating Defeats  
  
Ryou: Nine Evil Snickers  
  
Mai: (holds up cash) Eight wads of cash  
  
Tristan: (yawns) Seven Long Lectures  
  
Joey: (grumbles) Six Puppy Remarks  
  
Pegasus: Five Crazy Lawsuits!  
  
Big Five: HEY!  
  
Mokuba: Four Big Hugs  
  
Kemo: (rubs side) Three Slamming Kicks  
  
Tea: (shivers) Two Pericing Glares  
  
Yugi: And a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Marik: On the eleventh day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me: (rolls eyes) Eleven Promises of Revenge  
  
Ishizu: Ten Humiliating Defeats  
  
Ryou: Nine Evil Snickers  
  
Mai: (holds up cash) Eight wads of cash  
  
Tristan: (yawns) Seven Long Lectures  
  
Joey: (grumbles) Six Puppy Remarks  
  
Pegasus: Five Crazy Lawsuits!  
  
Big Five: HEY!  
  
Mokuba: Four Big Hugs  
  
Kemo: (rubs side) Three Slamming Kicks  
  
Tea: (shivers) Two Pericing Glares  
  
Yugi: And a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Asha(Me): On the twelth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me: (holds up handcuffed wrists) Twelve Orders of Restraint  
  
Marik: (rolls eyes) Eleven Promises of Revenge  
  
Ishizu: Ten Humiliating Defeats  
  
Ryou: Nine Evil Snickers  
  
Mai: (holds up cash) Eight wads of cash  
  
Tristan: (yawns) Seven Long Lectures  
  
Joey: (grumbles) Six Puppy Remarks  
  
Pegasus: Five Crazy Lawsuits!  
  
Big Five: HEY!  
  
Mokuba: Four Big Hugs  
  
Kemo: (rubs side) Three Slamming Kicks  
  
Tea: (shivers) Two Pericing Glares  
  
Yugi: And a Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Just then Seto Kaiba walks in.  
  
"What on earth are all you people doing?!" he demanded.  
  
"Um... nothing..." everyone said, going shifty eyed.  
  
"Ok... Asha, why are you handcuffed?" Seto asked.  
  
"Um... for no reason..." she said, trying to unlock the cuffs. Meanwhile Joey goes over to Seto and whispers something in his ear. Seto then grins evilly.  
  
"Oh... for once Wheeler you give me some great advice" Seto said before scooping Asha up in his arms, making her drop the key, hands still cuffed.  
  
"Um... Seto... what is that look for?" she asked worridly.  
  
"You'll see" he replied evilly before taking her out of the room and back to his mansion.  
  
"Well since we really don't wanna know what those two are up too... even though we have an idea... wanna sing more Christmas songs?" Tea asked.  
  
"As long as strippers are involved" Tristan said.  
  
"TRISTAN!!!" everyone yells.  
  
"EEP!" Tristan cries before dashing out of the room, being chased by everyone else 


End file.
